


Chance Meeting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [64]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian meets an interesting possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Title:** Chance Meeting  
 **Prompt:** #2. Leather and Lace  
 **Word Count:** 231  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Mithian meets an interesting possibility. 

 

** Chance Meeting **  
It was the flutter of lace  at her neck that caught Leon’s attention. When he looked up and saw the smile on her face as she looked at him his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful and delicate and she had noticed him. 

Mithian saw the stable hand look at her. She smiled at him. It wasn’t unusual for a woman of her station to be paid attention but this this leather clad man with ginger curls was different. He admired her openly not covertly. 

“Hello I’m Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Are you the groom?”

“I’m Sir Leon of Camelot.” Leon looked at his clothes and smiled. “I was here attending one of my horses. It’s a bit of colic. It’s not a bad case but it needs treatment.” 

“Surely, you have a servant or squire to do that.” Mithian said. 

“I have been around horses all my life so it is no bother.” Leon said humbly. “Are you here to ride? I can ask the groom to saddle your mount.” 

“Thank you.” Mithian said. “Sir Leon?”

“Yes Your Highness.” Leon smiled. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you.” Mithian blushed slightly. 

“The pleasure was mutual, My Lady.” Leon smiled then bowed and went to find the groom. 

Mithian watched him go. She thought that if it didn’t work out with Arthur, coming to Camelot was still a good idea. 


End file.
